eescfandomcom-20200213-history
Katsuyori Sora
In case you couldn't tell, I'm fine with almost anything, even the more outlandish stuff not listed. Not really looking for anything in particular, though. Player： Ashi Character： Katsuyori Sora Race： Human 　Age： 16　　Gender： Female Level： 2 Shrine： Shizen no Jinja 　Shrine Type： Annihilationist Kami： Minorigami 　 Shinki： 2 　 Fame： 3 Stats *Mind： 3 *Tech： 6 *Body： 8 *Spirit： 4 HP: 40/40 + (Body + Level) x 3 + Resist skill SP： 18/18　+ Level) x 3 + Highest Jutsu skill TP: 0/5 + Level Physical Attack/Defense: 8/2 Jutsu Attack/Defense: 0/4 Skills Equipment Right hand: +1 Hand-wrap +2 Left hand: Hand-wrap +1 Armor： +2 Kyokushin Karate Gi +1, Jutsu Defense +1, Defense +1 Other Kon: 10 Current Experience: 38 Experience Used: 10 Description Sora is blunt and a bit rough around the edges, but always manages to maintain a calm aura around her, even in battle. She's extremely hardworking, not to mention openly concerned for the well-being of others. Except, of course, youkai. At the age of 6, a group of youkai attacked Sora's home. Her parents managed to hide her in a closet, but through a crack in the wall she was still able to witness the entire following scene. Her father was killed in a violent display of brutality and her mother was mercilessly raped and dragged off by the group of youkai. A single youkai remained, however, sensing Sora's presence. But as it discovered her hiding place, a man came out of seemingly nowhere and knocked it to the ground. A fight ensued and the youkai was driven off. She had been saved by her 'uncle', a master in karate. He wasn't actually related to her, but was a close friend to her parents and now the only family she had. He took Sora under his wing and raised her, teaching her his own style of karate in the process. She had been deeply traumatized, but focusing on karate helped to heal her mental wounds. As Sora grew stronger, however, her hatred towards youkai grew deeper. Only a short while after turning 16, her uncle was attacked by a lone youkai. Caught off-guard and driven into a corner, he would have been killed had it not been for Sora's timely intervention. While she herself was weaker, the youkai somehow was forced to retreat. {C Her phyche benefited greatly from the event, being able to drive off the creature of her nightmares. But her uncle was left with an unfortunate injury and would be unable to practice karate for years to come. This only served to fuel Sora's hatred towards all things youkai. Seeing where her heart was headed, Sora's uncle hesitantly sent her to Shizen. Whether it was to calm her hate or fuel it remains to be seen. Sora has not completely recovered from her childhood trauma: when Sora falls asleep, her nightmares force her to experinece that night over and over again in her head. As a result, Sora is insomniatic and often goes many days without sleeping, opting instead to train and meditate.